


Freddie does not know how to fix a heater

by Toinette93



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Day 1: The heater is broken, Early Days, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, it's cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toinette93/pseuds/Toinette93
Summary: I found a way to add more cuddle scenes to my Queen fics ;-)
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	Freddie does not know how to fix a heater

Roger woke up to the noise of clanking and swearing coming from the next room. There were some pained “ouch” going on as well. It was Freddie’s voice. Freddie was supposed to come back from some sort of party. He was probably drunk. Roger groaned, and pushed away his heavy blanket – a useful present from his sister – to get up and see what the hell his room mate was up to now. The moment the blanket was of off him, Roger noticed something else. It was cold. Very, very cold. The contact of the floor on his naked feet almost made him renounce getting up altogether, but another pained yelp coming from Freddie made him move. If Freddie had managed to break his mug, or to set the kitchen on fire… Well, ok, he had actually been the one to come close to doing that, but Freddie was certainly capable of doing as much, if not worst, and so Roger, as a good room mate, had a duty to go and investigate. Even if it was 3 a.m. and he was truly and completely exhausted.

Putting on some socks against the cold, Roger made his way to the living room. The noises seemed to be coming from there. There was frost accumulating on the windows, and it was truly freezing inside the flat. Come to think of it, there was a noise missing, that should have been perceptible even besides Freddie’s swearing. Hell, it sometimes even disturbed them when they tried to practice their music in the flat. Their old, antiquated, should definitely be an exhibit in a museum and generally extremely noisy heater was not making any sound. Which meant it probably wasn’t on. Which, given that they had actually paid their bills on time this month, probably meant that it was broken. Well, that would explain the cold. And potentially the noise, if Freddie was trying to put it back on.

Opening the door to the living room, Roger saw Freddie, hand gesturing in the air, hair in disarray tools scattered all around him, wearing several layers of miss-matched clothing and cursing under his breath at the heater, which was askew, silent, and quite obviously not working. Roger sighed. He was tired, and there was no way either Fred or himself were going to manage repairing that thing with the very few tools they had, in the cold, at 3 a.m. They’d just have to wait for the next day and find a way to get Deacy to help them out, again. Yes, the bassist was an electrical engineer, not a plumber, but he had a way with those thing. He’d know what to do.

Freddie apparently had not noticed Roger’s presence, but he had lost hope in his attempt, and just sat down on the floor, and starting begging the heater to get back on. That was not going to work. Roger just wanted to go back to sleep, really, but he took pity on his friend.

“Freddie?”

“Rog, dear, did I wake you? The heater is broken. I’m trying to get it back on, I’m sure it’s simply…”

For Fred to have tried to repair the thing, he must really have been desperate, Roger realised. The singer really did not enjoy manual labour. That or drunk. Roger got closer to him, putting a hand on his arm. The sight of Freddie’s face and the smell of his breath told Roger it probably was a bit of both.

“Fred. It’s 3a.m. You’re not going to manage it right now, we’ll just ask John tomorrow, just go back to bed, will you?”

“It’s too cold to sleep”

Roger looked at his friend, at his watch, shivered, and then decided to just go with the easiest solution.

“Just crash in my room. If we share a bed, and all our blankets, we’ll manage.”

Freddie nodded. They got all the blankets. They got into Roger’s bed, which was a double. It would not be the first time they shared it, and it definitely would not be the last, although they were generally drunker. Freddie had gone to a party, but that night, Roger had not, and he was stone cold sober. Not that he particularly minded. Seeing his friend shiver in the cold, the drummer opened his arms and grabbed him closer.  Did Freddie just purr? Surely he loved cat, but he wasn’t actually one. Despite all his talk about not managing to doze off, Freddie’s breathing evened out in second, and soon he was asleep. Roger had to admit it was a lot more comfortable than the cold. With dark hair ticking his neck, warm lips a few centimetres from his ear, a warm body pressing down his side, Roger wasn’t awake for much longer. At some point in the night, a familiar noise startled him awake for a couple of seconds. The heater had started back again. Groaning, Roger moved a strand of Freddie’s hair that had gone up his nostril, and forgetting his hand in his friend’s hair, went back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Here is my first contribution to the Froger week and the only one I have written so far. I'm on vacation this week though, so I might manage some one-shots although I don't promise anything. 
> 
> All my thanks to the organisers of this event for making it happen, and for all the prompts! 
> 
> Hope you liked it, come talk to me in the comment. 
> 
> Take care
> 
> Toinette, out.


End file.
